Without Appearances
by MicAgatha
Summary: • Drabble• Para Mlle. Janusa. Inspirado en la canción de Laura Pausini: 'Víveme'. Posó un beso en la comisura de aquel labio inferior, probándolo, saboreando lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado. Lo deseaba desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Adv. Yaoi.


**Pairing: **Kouga**/**Inuyasha

**Género: **Romance**/ **Drama

**Palabras: **497

**Clasificación: **M

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro. La canción 'Víveme' es de Laura Pausini y se basó en esta canción el fic que a continuación presentaré.

**Aclaración: **El trama es totalmente mío; antes afirmé que me daba igual si veía que plagiaban o adaptaban mis fics pero ahora si ven alguna de mis historias, avísenme, se los agradecería.

**Aviso para Mlle. Janusa:** Estás loca muchacha, no entiendo cómo mierda te gusta los fics yaois y el sexo entre hombres. Okay, yo también soy _open mind_ pero me mantengo a un límite, pero tú, tú niña, todo el día me hablas de sexo, sexo y más sexo, ¿Cuál es tu problema, ninfómana? Jajaja, no broma, sabes que te adoro, pero, ¿Por qué siempre me mandas estos tipos de retos? xd I hate you a lot.¡Guau, guau! Cuídado que te muerda la foxy (? Bitchie de mierda te amo :D

* * *

><p><em>MicAgatha:<em>

**Without Appearances**

| Porque siempre hay un secreto detrás de cada mirada (?

**Summary:** • Drabble• Para Mlle. Janusa. Inspirado en la canción de Laura Pausini: 'Víveme'. Posó un beso en la comisura de aquel labio inferior, probándolo, saboreando lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado. Lo deseaba desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Adv. Yaoi.

Había visto incontables veces el brillo de los ojos de Kagome, esa mirada soñadora y la sonrisa angelical que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando pensaba o miraba al chucho de ese hanyou. No entendía por qué le dolía tanto verla así, de cualquier forma algo en su interior le hacía preguntas que no sabía cómo responder.

¿Tenía Inuyasha algo especial? ¿Qué era lo que hacía para conquistar de esa manera el amor de la chica del futuro?

Una mierda pensar la respuesta. Seguía averiguando mientras ignoraba por completo a Ginta y a Hakkaku. Esto era más importante y entonces decidió ir tras él para llegar a una conclusión.

En su búsqueda, lo encontró en unas aguas termales, solo y sintió algo extraño, una especie de vahído y un sudor frío recorrer su espina dorsal. Las manos le temblaron y no pudo evitar dejar de verlo. Si no fuera por unas hierbas especiales, Inuyasha habría descubierto su presencia.

Raramente, le gustaba verlo de esa forma, desnudo, como si de pronto un calor tomara sus entrañas y le hiciera imaginar cosas que jamás en vida se le hubiera ocurrido. Se mordió el labio. ¿Se había vuelto marica de pensar tanto en él? Ni idea.

No era que tenía una obsesión por Inuyasha, era solo que no entendía qué tenía de mejor, ahora podría saberlo. Era una puta idea pero no quedaba de otra.

¿Qué ocurría? De seguro se estaba volviendo loco, loco de remate, loco de amor, loco de lo que sea porque una persona normal y sana de juicio no pensaría tales cosas. Nunca.

Se quitó lo que cubría su virilidad, con ambas manos comenzó a sobarse y a imaginar una situación candente. Pasó sus dedos lentamente, frotando de una manera fuerte e increíble.

Cuando había pasado un rato con esa acción, vio que Inuyasha se disponía a irse, pero de algún lugar sacó una fuerza interior que lo obligó a detenerlo con un simple: _"No…no te vayas"._

El muchacho arqueó una ceja y se quedó abrumado al verle, sobretodo porque estaba semidesnudo.

Kouga no perdió tiempo y con la agilidad de sus piernas, se aproximó donde su deseo y sin pedirle permiso lo besó en el cuello. El hanyou sintió una vibrante sensación pero se contuvo de hacer algo; no entendía el porqué de que su cuerpo entero no le respondiera.

Algo más allá que la razón, estaba actuando.

Colocó las palmas de sus manos en su sensual espalda, acariciando mientras seguía besándolo cada vez más cerca de los labios. Le decía cosas al oído que no se atrevía a contradecir. Solamente se estaba dejando llevar. Lo que rebasó el límite de su cordura, fue que lamió cierta zona cerca de su oreja izquierda.

La locura a penas, empezaba.

* * *

><p>—Señorita Kagome, ahí viene Kouga. —Dijo Miroku apuntando hacia el horizonte, donde un ventarrón se acercaba velozmente.<p>

Le tomó las manos antes que intentara reaccionar pero, había algo raro en su mirada, algo como un resplandor único.

* * *

><p><strong>Notita al final:<strong> Y bien, como ya saben, cualquier cosa en un review, eso es todo.

Baee (:


End file.
